The invention relates to a process as well as to a device for the bending of rod-like materials, e.g. reinforced steels, comprising two bending carriages with drives, whereby the bending carriage comprises a bending mandril and a bending crank arranged in a revolvable manner around said mandril.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,893 a device is described for the bending of rod-like materials comprising two bending carriages each with a bending mandril with corresponding bending crank. During bending a section of material is held fast by a bending carriage. The other bending carriage is used for bending. So that the material is not moved during bending, i.e. so that the bending carriage not bending holds the material so that it cannot slip, it is necessary for this section of the material to be alredy bent. As a result of this, turning the material relative to its longtiduinal axis by 180.degree. for example is not possible after bending once in a direction. Neither can a rod-like material be bent only in one end area, in as much as the bending carriage at the other end ought to hold the overall exclusively. On the contrary, further holding devices must be provided.